Our Fortune
by Hana Jaeri
Summary: "Kau akan mati kalau kau masuk ke gang itu," ketika Jung Yunho bertemu dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang mengaku bisa melihat masa depan. YUNJAE fic.. Dozo..
1. Chapter 1

**Our Fortune**

**Chap 1**

By Hana Jaeri

Pairing : Yunjae ^O^

Cast : DBSK member, bisa nambah di chap selanjutnya

Disclaimer : They own their self

Warning : YAOI , cerita geje, typo(s)

…

"Kau akan mati kalau kau masuk ke gang itu,"

Jung Yunho yang baru akan berbelok ke gang yang ada di kanannya pu n menghtkan langkahnya dan meoeleh ke belakang. Didapatinya seorang namja berdiri dengan satu kakinya sambil bersandar di dinding. Sedangkan kaki yang satunya ia angkat dan ia tekuk hinga telapak kakinya bersandar di dinding itu. Namja itu menggunakan topi dan kedua tangannya ia lipat di dpan dadanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yunho membalikkan badannya ke ara namja itu, namun ia tdak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Ada sekumpulan preman di jalan itu dan kau tidak akan selamat jika kau bersikeras ingin masuk ke sana," namja itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk, memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan kedua matanya yang besar serta kulit putih yang bersih. Yunho yang sempat terpesona saat meihat wajah namja itu tersadar kembali saat melihat namja itu maju mendekatinya.

"Paling beruntung mungkin kau akan mendapat memar-memar ungu di seluruh badanmu," namja itu sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Yunho. Ternyata ia tidak lebih tinggi dari Yunho, bahkan ia sedikit lebih pendek.

Yunho mendengus kecil, "Kau bercanda," tentu saja Yunho tidak percaya, pasalnya hampir setiap hari ia melewati gang ini, karena gang ini merupakan jalan menuju rumahnya. Dan selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat preman ataupun semacamnya di daerah ini.

"Terserah kau saja jika kau tidak percaya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Hampir setiap hari aku lewat sini dan aku tidak pernah melihat satu premanpun," Yunho akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Lagipula jika memang benar ada preman di sana, Yunho pasti bisa mengatasinya. Yunho adalah ketua klub taekwondo di sekolahnya, ia juga telah memenangkan berbagai loma taekwondo dan ia selalu mendapatkan posisi yang tinggi.

Namja di depannya itu hanya diam. "Lagipula jika memang ada preman, aku bisa melindungi diriku dengan baik," kata Yunho lagi dengan sedikit rasa percaya diri. Ia ingin menunjukkan kalau ia tidak akan mungkin kalah melawan preman-preman jalanan itu, jika memang ada.

Namja itu lalu memperhatikan badan Yunho dari atas hingga bawah, kemudian ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Dengan badan seperti itu, kau masih tetap akan kalah dari mereka,"

"Apa? Kau—"

"Kuberi tahu, ya. Badan dan otot mereka itu lebih besar daripada badanmu yang tidak ada apa-apanya itu. Dan jumlah mereka itu tidak sedikit," ucapan Yunho terpotong oleh ucapan namja itu.

Yunho yang mendengar itu pun tidak terima jika badan yang ia bangga-banggakan selama ini diejek begitu saja oleh seorang namja aneh seperti namja di depannya ini.

"YA! Kau tidak tau sudah berapa orang yang berlutut di depanku meminta ampun supaya aku berhenti menghajar mereka," ucapan Yunho mulai meninggi.

Namun namja di depannya itu tetap diam dan memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kau? Coba lihat ini," Yunho yang sudah naik darah itu langsung menaikkan lengan kaos pendeknya sehingga memperlihatkan lengan indahnya beserta otot-ototnya *author ngileerr*. "Lihat! Ototku juga besar dan kuat," Yunho membuat ototnya membesar sehingga lengannya terlihat lebih sexy.

"Percaya diri sekali kamu ini," namja itu mendengus kecil, ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang terlalu percaya diri seperti orang di depannya itu.

"Kau tetap akan kalah dengan mereka," lanjut namja itu.

"Apa?" Yunho langsung menurunkan lengan baju yang ia angkat tadi. "Lihat saja! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa menang melawan mereka. Dan jika itu terjadi , kau harus minta maaf dan melakukan sesuatu untukku kalau kita bertemu lagi!" tanpa menunggu tanggapan namja itu, Yuno langsung berbalik dan berjalan memasuki gang itu

Sedangkan, namja itu tetap diam sambil memandangi Yunho yang berjalan menjauh.

"Namja bodoh," Ia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar namja aneh!" Yunho berjalan masih dengan emosi, ia masih tidak terima ototnya diejek oleh namja tadi. Ia tidak akan kalah melawan preman-preman jalanan, pikir Yunho. Ia adalah ketua taekwondo di sekolahnya, semua murid cowok di sekolahnya takut padanya dan ia dipuja-puja murid perempuan.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Dan jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, akan kusuruh dia mencium sepatuku, hahaha," Yunho tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Tapi kemudian ia berpikir, bukankah itu terlalu kejam? Biarlah, salah sendiri sudah mengejekku, batin Yunho.

Yunho tetap bejalan sambil sesekali mengamati rumah-rumah yang ada di sana. Gang ini tidak berbeda dari gang-gang lainnya, yang membuatnya berbeda hanyalah jalan itu sangat sepi. Yunho adalah satu-satunya orang yang berjalan di sana. Namun Yunho mengabaikannya, ia pikir itu bukan masalah.

Yunho kembali memandang keadaan sekitar. Terlalu damai jika ada sekelompok preman di sini.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Yunho melihat simpangan di ujung gang itu. Yunho pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Benar kan! Tidak ada preman di sini! Namja itu berpikir ia bisa membohongiku? Tentu saja tidak! Hahahaha," Yunho tertawa penuh kemenangan, suara tawanya terdengar memenuhi jalan itu.

Yunho pun mempercepat langkahnya. Namun saat ia hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi untuk keluar dari gang itu, tiba-tiba sebuah kaleng minuman yang telah penyok menggelinding di depannya dari arah kanan.

KLONTANG

Yunho berhenti dan menatap kaleng itu, kemudian ia merasa ada orang lain di sana. Ia mendongak dan mendapati seorang namja berbadan besar bediri di depannya. Entah dari mana namja itu muncul. Namja itu hanya menggunakan kaos dalam sehingga memperlihatkan ototnya yang besar dan badannya yang sangar.

"Cih, ternyata memang ada prema di sini," rasa kemenangan yang Yunho rasakan tadi itu pun perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan kewaspadaan.

Di belakang Yunho, muncul lagi 2 orang yang penampilannya tidak jauh beda dengan preman yang pertama kali muncul. Sepertinya preman yang di depan Yunho itu adalah pimpinan preman-preman itu.

"Hey, bocah! Kau tau kau telah mengganggu kami dengan suara tawamu yang jelek itu," kata sang pimpinan preman.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Yunho dengan tenang dan tegas.

"Haha, kau tau saja. Serahkan uangmu!"

"Aku tidak punya uang," Yunho masih terlihat tenang. Ia tidak mau menyerahkan uangnya begitu saja pada orang-orang seperti mereka.

"Kau berani rupanya? Hajar dia!" perintah ketua preman kepada kedua anak buahnya yang ada di belakang Yunho. Ini yang Yunho tidak sukai dari preman, baru sebentar saja sudah langsung main hajar.

Kedua preman itu pun langsung saja maju untuk menyerang Yunho, namun Yunho dengan sigap mengelak dan berhasil menendang seorang dari mereka hingga ia sedikit terjungkal ke belakang. Preman yang lainya pun langsung melayangkan tinjunya dari arah belakang, tapi sekali lagi Yunho berhasil menghindar dan melayangkan pukulannya ke ke preman itu tadi. Inilah Yunho yang ditakuti oleh murid-murid di sekolahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, terlihat kedua preman itu tadi sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya di tanah. Tentu saja seorang Jung Yunho yang menang. Yunho terlhat baik-baik saja walaupun nafasnya agak tersenggal-senggal sesudah menghajar preman-preman itu.

"Rupanya kau hebat juga," kata si ketua preman yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat perkelahian antara Yunho dan anak buahnya. Preman itu maju mendekati Yunho.

Yunho pun kembali waspada. Tiba-tiba, kata-kata namja tadi terlintas di kepalanya.

'_Dan jumlah mereka itu tidak sedikit.'_

Yunho pun jadi agak was-was. Dan benar saja, setelah itu muncul 4 preman lain di belakang si ketua preman. Dibelakang Yunho pun sudah berdiri 2 preman lagi. Mereka mengelilingi Yunho. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang panjang.

.

.

.

Brukkk

Terlihat seorang namja menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja ke atas kasur setelah sebelumnya ia melepas topi yang ia kenakan. Ia mendesah lega saat tubuhnya merasakan kenyamanan kasurnya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba matanya terbuka dan ia langsung melompat dari tidurnya.

"Changmin-a!" teriak namja itu sambil berlari keluar kamar menuju ruang keluarga yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Aisshh, Jaejoong hyung! Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak?" tanya seorang namja lain yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Terlihat rempah-rempah makanan dan bungkus-bungkus makanan tercecer di mana-mana. Kaset DVD berserakan di depan DVD player. Belum lagi piring-piring kotor yang makin membuat ruangan itu semakin hancur. Ulah siapa lagi ni kalau bukan ulah Kim Changmin.

"Umma dan appa akan sampai di rumah 5 menit lagi!" namja yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu pun langsung mengambil piring-piring kotor dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Mwo! Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Changmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan segera mengambil bungkus-bungkus makanan dengan buru-buru.

"Jangan salahkan aku, aku juga baru tau semenit yang lalu!" sahut Jaejoong dari arah dapur. Ia masih sibuk mencuci piring-piring kotor. Tapi mengingat bahwa ruang keluarga masih sangat berantakan, Jaejoong mencuci piring-piring itu asal-asalan. Asal basah saja.

"Aisshh.. Ini semua gara-gara kau, Changmin!" Jaejoong menggertutu. Ia tidak ikut mengotori ruang tamu tapi dia harus ikut membersihkannya. Karena kalau tidak, ia tahu ia akan dimarahi oleh orang tuanya. Ia akan dimarahi karena sudah menjadi hyung yang tidak baik dengan membiarkan dongsaengnya itu mengotori rumah. Jadi dari pada ia diceramahi, lebih baik dia membersihkan ruang tamu itu saja.

Setelah selesai mencuci –kalau itu bisa dibilang mencuci-, Jaejoong langsung ke ruang keluarga lagi dan membereskan kaset-kaset DVD. Changmin langsung menghampiri Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan sebuah sapu ke hyungnya.

"Hyung, kau saja yang menyapu,"

"Tidak mau! Itu kan kotoranmu, kenapa harus aku yang menyapunya?" jawab Jaejoong cuek sambil tetap membereskan kaset DVD.

Changmin menggerutu lalu ia mulai menyapu mengingat orangtua mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi. Jaejoong kemudian sudah selesai dengan kaset-kaset itu. Ia melihat pakaian Changmin serta jaketnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di sofa. Jaejoong beranjak mengambil jaketnya.

"Changmin-a! Rapikan pakaianmu yang ada di sofa!" tepat setelah Jaejoong berkata seperti itu, terdengar suara mobil di depan rumah mereka.

TIIIN TINN

"Gawat!" Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin masih sibuk menyapu itu langsung mengambil pakaian Changmin dan langsung berlari ke kamar Changmin dan melemparkan begitu saja pakaian Changmin serta jaketnya ke kasur Changmin. Setelah itu, ia langsung berlari lagi ke ruang keluarga. Changmin baru saja kembali dari menyimpan sapu saat terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

CEKLEEKK

Jaejoong dan Changmin berpandangan sesaat lalu keduanya langsung melompat duduk di sofa hinga sofa itu sedikit bergeser, berpura-pura menonton TV yang sedari tadi masih menyala. Tidak lama kemudian , terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Umma dan appa sudah pulang?" tanya Changmin polos seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sambil menoleh dan melihat kedua orangtuanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ne! Hari ini menyenangkan sekali," sahut Ms. Kim riang. Ms. Kim lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi sambil meletakkan tas-tas belanjaan yang sangat banyak itu ke lantai.

"Menyenangkan bagi umma kalian, sedangkan appa harus sabar menemani umma kalian yang gila belanja ini," kata Mr. Kim sedikit bercanda sambil duduk disofa sambil mengeluh kelelahan. Mrs. Kim langsung cemberut mendengarnya. Inilah tidak enaknya jika hanya mempunyai anak laki-laki, tidak ada yang bisa diajak shopping.

Ms. Kim akhirnya mengabaikan ucapan dan mulai membongkar barang belanjaannya dengan riang.

Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menonton TV. Sepertinya hasil kerja ekspres mereka membersihkan ruang tamu itu berhasil. Buktinya kedua orang tuanya tidak ada yang curiga.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru akan merebahkan dirinya ke kasur saat ia ingat jika jaketnya masih ada di kamar Changmin setelah ia lempar sembarangan tadi. Ia pun akhirnya berjalan ke kamar Changmin.

Ceklekk . Brukk

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. Ia baru saja membuka pintu kamar Changmin dan sebuah jaket langsung terlempar ke badannya.

"YA Kim Changmin! Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit!" kata Jaejoong keras. Ia melihat Changmin sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil nyengir.

"Salah kau sendiri, hyung. Seharusnya kau memberi tahu lebih awal jika umma dan appa akan pulang. Jadi kita tidak akan kalabakan seperti tadi,"

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat ke arah Changmin. "Jangan salahkan aku. Penglihatan itu datang begitu saja," kini Jaejoong sudah duduk di samping Changmin.

"Tidak bisakah hyung meramal lebih awal?"

Pletakk

"Aishh hyung, kenapa memukulku?" tanya Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Jaejoong.

"Aku bukan peramal tau!" kata Jaejoong sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Jaejoong memang mempunyai kelebihan yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang lain. Ia bisa melihat masa depan, ia bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Terlihat seperti peramal memang. Namun Jaejoong tidak ingin disebut peramal. Terdengar sangat aneh ditelinganya.

Kemampuan Jaejoong ini tidak secara tiba-tiba saja muncul. Mungkin ini bisa disebut sebagai faktor keturunan. Appanya dulu juga memiliki kemampuan ini, namun kemampuannya hilang seiring bertambahnya usia appa Jaejoong. Tidak hanya appanya, adik laki-laki appanya juga bisa melihat masa depan. Tapi, om nya itu sampai saat ini masih memiliki kemampuan itu dan ia menjadi seorang peramal sekarang. Jaejoong tidak tahu, apa alasan kemampuan itu hilang pada appanya, namun tidak pada omnya.

"Aishh, hyung ini. Seandainya aku juga bisa meramal seperti hyung, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," kata Changmin bersemangat. Ya, sayangnya Changmin tidak memiliki kemampuan itu. Dan lagi-lagi, Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Orang tuanya tidak pernah menjelaskan secara detail tentang kemampuan itu, mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah pemberian dari Tuhan.

"Ambil saja ?"kalu kau mau! Punya kemampuan ini tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan." Ucapan Jaejoong memelan di akhir.

"Eh? Waeyo?" Changmin penasaran. Pada dasarnya, Changmin memang agak tidak terima. Mengapa hyungnya saja yang bisa meramal? Kenapa ia tidak bisa meramal? Ia terkadang jadi sedikit iri pada hyungnya itu.

"Ini tidak asik. Saat kau mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi nanti, kau tidak akan terkejut karena kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kau tidak akan merasa penasaran dan was-was akan apa yang akan terjadi. Semuanya jadi terasa datar," jawab Jaejoong pelan. Memang kadang-kadang Jaejoong menyesali kenapa harus dia yang mendapat kemampuan seperti ini. Ia juga ingin menjadi murid biasa yang dengan perasaan semangat dan berdebar-debar menanti hari esok.

Jaejoong seringkali berharap, kemampuannya akan hilang seiring usianya bertambah. Seperti appanya.

"Sudah, Changmin-a! Kau harus tidur. Ingat besok kita sudah mulai sekolah lagi." kata Jaejoong lagi sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jae hyung! Ini kan masih jam 9!" protes Changmin setelah sebelumnya ia melirik ke jam dinding di kamarnya.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Changmin. "Tidak , Changmin-a. Kau harus segera tidur dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali besok. Kalau tidak …"

"Wae? Kalau tidak kenapa?" tanya Changmin penasaran. Apakah hyungnya mendapat pengelihatan tentang dirinya?

"Kalau tidak… aku akan memakan sarapanmu besok! Hahahaha," setelah berkata demikian, Jaejoong langsung keluar dari kamar Changmin sambil terus tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai dongsaengnya.

Sedangkan Changmin yang masih dikamarnya hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

Sekeluarnya dari kamar Changmin, Jaejoong tidak langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Sampai di dapur, Jaejoong membuka kulkas, dapat ia rasakan hawa dingin dari kulkas itu mengenai wajahnya.

"Ahh, segarnya," Jaejoong mendiamkan wajahnya sebentar di depan kulkas, menikmati hawa dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Aneh memang, tapi entah kenapa ia menyukainya. Setelah beberapa saat, Jaejoong menarik wajahnya dan mengambil air dari dalam kulkas. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuang air ke dalam gelas itu.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat dengan kejadian tadi saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah Yoochun. Pada liburan sekolah kali ini Jaejoong memang tidak pergi ke mana-mana, jadi ia menghabiskan liburannya di rumah atau terkadang ia pergi ke rumah Yoochun atau Junsu, sahabat, jadi ia menghabiskan liburannya di rumah atau terkadang ia pergi ke rumah Yoochun atau Junsu, sahabatnya dari kecil. Tadi saat perjalanan pulang, Jaejoong tiba-tiba mendapat pengelihatan bahwa seorang namja akan dihajar orleh sekelompok preman.

Ya, namja itu adalah namja yang ia temui tadi sore. Namja yang terlalu percaya diri, pikirnya. Sekaligus bodoh. Padahal Jaejoong sudah berbaik hati menunggu namja itu di gang itu untuk memberitahukan supaya ia tidak masuk ke gang itu tadi. Jaejoong bahkan sudah mengejek badan namja itu yang sebenarnya menurut dia sudah termasuk bagus untuk ukuran badan seorang laki-laki. Tapi dengan bodohnya, namja itu tetap masuk ke gang itu. Jaejoong jadi merasa sia-sia sudah berbaik hati memberitahukan hal itu pada namja yang terlalu narsis seperti namja itu tadi.

"Rasakan saja, dia pasti sudah babak belur sekarang," Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum mengejek. Dia lalu meminum airnya dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Lebih baik dia tidur saja, karena besok tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

.

.

"Arrghh, umma! Pelan-pelan," Yunho meringis kesakitan saat Ms. Jung menyentuh memar di pipinya dengan haduk yang sudah dibilas dengan air hangat. Saat ini Yunho sedang duduk di kasur dengan ummanya yang duduk di sampingnya sambil mengompres memar-memar yang ada di wajah Yunho.

Tentu saja penyebab memar-memar di badan Yunho adalah ulah preman-preman yang tadi berkelahi dengan Yunho. Di awal tadi, memang Yunho masih sanggup melawan preman-preman itu mengingat Yunho sangat hebat dalam bidang taekwondo. Tapi lama kelamaan, tenaga Yunho mulai habis dan dengan keaadaan seperti itu, Yunho tidak bisa melawan preman-preman yang jumlahnya banyak itu. Ia pun dipukuli sampai seorang satpam memergoki preman-preman itu.

Preman-preman itu langsung kalang kabut melarikan diri. Yunho merasa sangat tertolong, tapi ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya seakan remuk, hingga akhirnya ia harus digotong oleh satpam itu sampai rumah. Dan hasilnya, Ms. Jung sangat terkejut melihat keadaan putra tersayangnya itu.

"Kau ini, seperti anak kecil saja!" ejek Ms. Jung. Setelah Ms. Jung berkata seperti itu, Jihye, adik Yunho, masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa sebuah baskom yang berisi air panas.

"Ini sakit, Umma," kata Yunho sedikit merajuk. Yunho sekarang bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan tubuhya yang atletis, namun terdapat memar berwarna ungu di mana-mana. Tapi untung saja tidak ada

"Salah sendiri karena kau berkelahi," ejek Jihye yang sekarag duduk di sisi Yuho yang lainya. Jihye mengambil sebuah handuk dan mecelupkannya ke dalam baskom yang yang ia bawa tadi.

"Argghh" jerit Yunho saat tiba-tiba Jihye menyentuh memar di perutnya dengan handuk tadi dengan sedikit kasar. "Pelan-pelan, Jihye-a!"

Jihye hanya nyengir dan melembutkan sentuhannya di luka Yunho. Bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi oppa-nya itu.

"Lagipula mereka duluan yang menyerangku, aku hanya mempertahankan diriku," bela Yunho tidak mau disalahkan oleh adiknya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati, Yunho-ya," kata Ms. Jung sambil tersenyum lembut. Ms. Jung masih mengompres luka-luka Yunho.

"Kau besok tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu. Bagimana bisa kau masuk sekolah dengan badan penuh memar seperti ini," kata Ms. Jung pada Yunho saat dia dan Jihye selesai mengobati luka Yunho. Jihye segera membereskan handuk handuk serta kota obat di kamar kakaknya.

"Benar! Mana bisa kalau oppa berjalan saja tidak bisa," ledek Jihye sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau!" Yunho bermaksud menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedang bersandar di kasur. Namun seketika itu juga, Yunho merasa sakit di seluruh badannya. "Argghh! Awas kau Jihye-a!" ancam Yunho sambil sedikit meringis kesakitan. Ia paling tidak suka keadaan di mana ia tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan tubuhnya.

"Aissh, kau ini! Lebik baik kau tidur sekarang," kata Ms. Jung sambil sedikit mendorong badan Yunho pelan supaya berbaring di kasur. Yunho pun akhirnya berbaring. Ia merasa sangat lelah.

"Jalja," Ms. Jung tersenyum lembut lalu keluar dari kamar Yunho.

"Jalja, Oppa," Jihye mencium pipi Yunho sekilas lalu mengikuti ummanya keluar sambil terkekeh pelan. Yunho tersenyum. Ia memang tidak bisa benar-benar marah pada Jihye.

"Haahh.." Yunho berpikir sejenak. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa apa yang dikatakan namja aneh yang ia temui tadi sore itu benar. Bagaimana bisa? Apa namja itu sudah masuk ke gang itu lalu keluar lagi saat melihat bahwa ada preman di sana. Atau sebenarnya namja itu adalah teman preman-preman tadi? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

Dari pada memikirkan itu, Yunho akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Hyung!" terdengar suara husky seseorang di dalm kelas. Suara teriakannya itu sampai terdengar di seluruh kelas.

"Ya, Chunnie! Kau seperti sudah lama tidak melihatku saja," kata Jaejoong pada seseorang yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Biar! Aku kan hanya ingin menyapamu," kata Yoochun sedikit merajuk sambil melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun tertawa pelan menanggapinya.

"Hyung!" kali ini ada seseorang yang memanggil Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong menoleh an tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi, Junsu!" Jaejoong menyambut Junsu yang kini sudah ada di sampingnya dengan menepuk pelan punggung Junsu.

Mereka bertiga kini duduk di kursi dalam ruang kelas mereka. Hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru. Mereka sekarang sudah memasuki tahun akhir mereka di Sekolah Menengah Atas. Tidak terasa, sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus.

"Kalian tau, dengar-dengar akan ada anak baru di kelas kita," kata Junsu membuka percakapan.

Yoochun menoleh melihat Junsu, "Jeongmal?"

"Aku tahu," sahut Jaejoong. Junsu dan Yoochun langsung melihat ke arah Jaejoong. Mereka terlihat terkejut, namun raut terkejut itu perlahan-lahan hilang dari wajah mereka.

"Aahh, benar. Tentu saja Jae hyung sudah tahu," kata Yoochun yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala Junsu. Memang di kelas ini, hanya Yoochun dan Junsu yang mengetahui tentang kelebihan Jaejoong. Bahkan selain keluarga Jaejoong, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Yoochun dan Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Hyung, seperti apa orangnya? Apa dia perempuan atau laki-laki? Ayo beritahu kami , Hyung!," ucp Junsu. Mereka bertiga memang lahir di tahun yang sama dan duduk di kelas yang sama. Namun karena tanggal ulang tahun Jaejoong yang jauh lebih awal, membuat Yoochun dan Junsu lebih nyaman memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

"Dia.." Jaejoong tersenyum misterius. "..laki-laki." Lanjut Jaejoong yang diikuti dengan desahan kecewa dari Yoochun.

"Aisshh, padahal aku sudah berharap dia seorang perempuan," keluh Yoochun. Junsu langsung memukul pelan kepala Yoochun.

"Dasar playboy!" jengah Junsu.

"Hahahaha.." Junsu dan Jaejoong tertawa melihat muka Yoochun yang merajuk karena diejek.

"Seperti apa orangnya, Hyung?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Emm, aku tidak tau, mukanya terlihat tidak jelas. Tapi, yang pasti, dia tidak akan datang hari ini,"

"Eh? Waeyo?" Junsu sepertinya bersemangat sekali tentang murid baru ini, pasti karena sifat Junsu yang suka berteman.

"Molla, sepertinya dia sedang sakit," jawab Jaejoong sambil sedikit menaikkan bahunnya. Semalam memang ia mendapat penglihatan lagi bahwa akan ada murid baru, namun ia tidak bisa masuk karena dia sedang sakit.

"Ayo anak-anak! Duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing!" suara Kang seongsenim terdengar di depan kelas. Langsung saja semuanya langsung tergesa-gesa duduk di kursi mereka, tidak terkecuali Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Bapak punya kabar bagus dan buruk untuk kalian," kata Kang seongsenim setelah semua muridnya duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru," setelah itu langsung terdengar suara muri-murid yang kaget dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun. Mereka tlihat tenang, tentu saja, mereka kan sudah tahu tentang hal itu.

"Tapi hal buruknya, ia tidak bisa masuk hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan karena ia sedang sakit." Bisik-bisik di kelas terdegar lebih keras lagi.

Sekali lagi, prediksi Jaejoong benar.

~TBC~

Hiaah, gimana? Gimana?

Ide ceritanya aku dapet waktu selesai liat drama 'Unforgettable Love'. Hahaha.

Buat yang uda baca, menurut kalian ff ini layak dilanjutin nggak? Would you like to Review please ? Gomawo ^^

Oh, ya.. Kayaknya di ff yang kemaren, aku buat Jaejoongnya terlalu cewek yah? Padahal niatnya nggak dibikin kayak gitu, hhehe. Gomawo yang kemaren sudah review *bow*

Ditunggu reviewnya yahh ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Fortune**

**Chap 2**

By Hana Jaeri

Pairing : Yunjae ^O^

Cast : DBSK member, (mungkin) bisa nambah di chap selanjutnya

Disclaimer : They own their self

Warning : YAOI , cerita geje, typo(s)

Note! Tulisan yang miring dan bercetak tebal itu adalah apa yang dilihat Jaejoong waktu dia dapat pengelihatan. Oke deh, langsung aja! GO GO GO ! *ala Jaejoong* wkwk

.

.

.

"Hyung! Ayo cepat, aku lapar sekali!" terdengar suara Changmin yang sedikit melengking di rumah keluarga Kim.

"YAH! Sabar sedikit bisa tidak,sih ? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memasak?" Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan panci di depannya akhirnya menoleh ke arah Changmin dengan pandangan sebal.

"Kau tau kan hyung, di antara kita berdua, hyunglah yang paling bisa memasak. Masakan hyung enak-enak, kok,"

"Aishh…" Hari ini memang Jaejoong yang harus memasak, karena kedua orang tua mereka sedang mengunjungi nenek mereka yang sedang sakit untuk beberapa hari. Jadi, selama mereka pergi, Jaejoonglah yang harus memasak. Karena jika Changmin yang memasak, dapat dipastikan tidak aka nada makanan yang tersedia, yang ada hanya dapur yang sudah hancur berantakan. *hhehe*

Tapi tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa pikirannya kosong. Kemudian ia seperti terjatuh ke lubang yang sangat dalam dan gelap, ia seperti memasuki dimensi lain.

..

"_**Annyeonghasseyo. Jung Yunho imnida," seorang namja membungkukkan badannya di depan kelas. Sontak semua murid perempuan berbisik-bisik senang sambil sesekali melirik ke namja yang masih berada di dalam kelas itu.**_

"_**Ya, dia Jung Yunho, anak baru yang saya ceritakan minggu lalu. Dia baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya. Bertemanlah dengan dia," Kang Songsaenim berkata dengan suara keras untuk meredam keribitan di kelas gara-gara anak baru itu.**_

"_**Ne, bangapseumnida," Yunho tersenyum dan membungkuk sekali lagi. Saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya, ia melihat Jaejoong yang sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan senyuman manis, tapi menurut Yunho sekarang, senyuman itu terlihat menakutkan. Wajah Yunho berubah kaget serta takut-takut.**_

"_**Yunho-sshi, kau bisa duduk di samping Kim Jaejoong," **_

…

"Hyung! Jae Hyung!" panggilan Changmin sukses membuat Jaejoong kembali pada dirinya saat ini. Jaejoong mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menoleh melihat Changmin.

"Waeyo hyung? Hyung dapat penglihatan lagi?"

"Ne!" setelah menjawab pertanyaan Changmin Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Changmin.

"Jadi namanya Jung Yunho," bisik Jaejoong pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, namja bernama Jung Yunho yang muncul dalam penglihatannya itu adalah namja yang ia temui minggu lalu, yang tidak mau mendengarkan perkataannya, yang terlalu percaya diri. Yaa, begitulaah..

"Jung Yunho, ya?" senyuman yang agak mengerikan pun perlahan muncul di wajah putih Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Arrghh," Yunho merintih saat ummanya mengoleskan sebuah obat di wajahnya.

"Tenanglah sedikit Yunho-ya!" seru ms. Jung pada Yunho yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam.

"Ayo, umma! Aku sudah terlambat,"

Ms. Jung akhirnya menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Yunho, selesai memberi obat pada bekas memar di beberapa bagian wajah Yunho, "Baiklah, baiklah. Sudah sana pergi!"

"Aku berangkat, Umma!" tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Yunho langsung berlari ke luar rumah.

"Aisshh, semoga saja aku tidak terlambat," Yunho masih terus berlari ke halte bus sambil sesekali melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Hari ini Yunho bangun kesiangan, jadi Yunho harus cepat kalau dia tidak mau terlambat masuk ke sekolah barunya hari ini.

"Ah, itu bisnya!" Yunho menambah kecepatannya saat melihat bisnya masih ada di halte bis.

"Ajusshi! Jangan pergi dulu," Yunho berteriak kepada supir bis sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yunho semakin berlari kencang. Untung saja sopir itu baik sehingga mau menunggu Yunho hingga akhrinya Yunho bisaunho semakin berlari kencang. Untung saja sopir itu baik sehingga mau menunggu Yunho hingga akhrinya Yunho bisa masuk ke dalam bis. Fiuuhh..

"Haah , hahh, Gamsahamnida, ajusshi," Yunho yang masih ngos-ngosan segera memasukkan koinnya ke tempat yang sudah tersedia di depan bis dan mengambil tempat duduk di pojok belakang bis.

"Hahh," Yunho yang masih mengatur nafasnya kini sibuk merapikan dirinya yang terlihat berantakan, padahal dirinya yakin dia tadi sudah merapikan dirinya dengan baik.

"Haahh," Kali ini desahan lega yang keluar dari mulutnya. Akhirnya dia tidak terlambat, karena bis ini akan berhenti di halte yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan sekolah barunya, jadi dia tidak perlu berlari lagi.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghasseyo. Jung Yunho imnida," Yunho membungkukkan badannya di depan kelas barunya itu. Sontak semua murid perempuan berbisik-bisik senang sambil sesekali melirik ke arahnya.

"Ya, dia Jung Yunho, anak baru yang saya ceritakan minggu lalu. Dia baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya. Bertemanlah dengan dia," Kang Songsaenim berkata dengan suara keras untuk meredam keribitan di kelas gara-gara anak baru itu.

"Ne, bangapseumnida," Yunho tersenyum dan membungkuk sekali lagi. Saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya, ia melihat seorang namja yang sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan senyuman manis, tapi menurut Yunho sekarang, senyuman itu terlihat menakutkan. Wajah Yunho berubah kaget serta takut-takut.

"Yunho-sshi, kau bisa duduk di samping Kim Jaejoong,"

"Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho pelan pada Kang Seongsaenim, tapi matanya masih terpaku pada namja tadi. Namja yang ia temui minggu lalu, yang memberitahunya kalau ia akan babak belur seperti ini. Entah kenapa perasaan Yunho jadi tidak enak.

"Aku di sini, Jung Yunho-sshi," tatapan Yunho berubah horor. Di depannya, ia melihat namja aneh itu mengangkat tangannya tanpa menghapus senyumannya.

"Kim Jaejoong?" ulang Yunho pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia harus duduk di samping namja itu? Glekk. Matilah dia.

"Iya, sudah duduk di tempatmu dan kita mulai belajar," Kang seongsaenim mendorong pelan Yunho. Yunho akhirnya terpaksa berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Tapi ia berjalan sangat pelan. Ia tidak berani melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang sepertinya masih melihat ke arahnya.

'Kenapa aku bisa sekelas dengannya, eoh?' gerutu Yunho dalam hati.

Akhrinya, Yunho sampai juga di tempat yang paling tidak ingin ia tempati sekarang. Masih dengan gerakan perlahan dan terkesan takut-takut, Yunho menjatuhkan pantatnya ke kursinya.

"Annyeong Yunho-sshi," Yunho terperanjat saat mendengar suara Jaejoong dari samping kirinya. Yunho menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong masih tersenyum, err.. atau bisa dibilang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Yunho-sshi," dan Yunho makain merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

TETT TETT

Bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat murid-muridnya berteriak girang. Mereka langsung menuju ke kantin meninggalkan kelas mereka masing-masing. Tapi ada juga yang memilih untuk di kelas. Seperti Jaejoong, Yoochun , Junsu, serta si anak baru itu, Jung Yunho.

"Annyeong, Yunho-sshi. Aku Kim Junsu," Junsu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yunho. Sekarang dia sudah berdiri di samping meja Yunho dengan senyum polosnya yang seperti biasa.

"Yunho," Yunho menyambut uluran tangan Junsu dengan senyuman mautnya yang mungkin bisa membuat author dan cassie yang lainya tepar *hhehe*

"Aku Park Yoochun, panggil saja aku Yoochun," kali ini giliran Yoochun yang berkenalan dengan Yunho.

"Yunho,"

"Err,, Yunho-sshi—"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel "sshi", kita sudah menjadi teman sekelas sekarang," kata Yunho yang memotong kata-kata Junsu.

"Eh? Baiklah. Err, Yunho, boleh aku tau, apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu? Apa gara-gara itu kau tidak masuk sekolah selama satu minggu ini?" pertanyaan Junsu sukses membuat Yunho mematung. Namja di depannya itu teliti sekali sampai memperhatikan bekas-bekas memar di wajahnya.

Gawat. Yunho tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dengan takut-takut, ia melirik Jaejoong yang masih duduk di sampingnya. Yunho jadi berkeringat dingin saat ia melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya menunggu jawabannya seperti Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Aaa, me..memar ini maksudmu?"

"Ne! Apa kau baru saja berkelahi?" Yoochun menimpali. Dia juga penasaran apa yang terjadi pada teman barunya itu.

"Eh, i..itu.." Yunho semakin bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Jika saja dia tidak sekelas dan tidak bersebelahan dengan namja di sampingnya itu, mungkin dia tidak akan sebingung ini. Jika dia berkata yang sebenarnya sekarang, sudah pasti Jaejoong akan merasa menang dan akan menertawakannya.

"Itu karena dia bertemu dengan sekelompok preman,"

Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu langsung menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Benar bukan,… Yunho?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Ba..bagaimana kau tau, Jaejoong-sshi?"

"Bagaimana? Hah," Jaejoong mendengus kecil dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Yunho. Yunho langsung saja memundurkan tubuhnya. "Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

"Memangnya, ki..kita pernah bertemu di mana?"

"Cih, tidak usah bohong," Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya, puas melihat raut ketakutan namja di depannya. Walaupun terlihat dingin di luar, tapi sebenarnya Jaejoong sedang tertawa didalam hatinya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, tapi kau tetap saja masuk ke gang itu,"

Oke. Kalimat Jaejoong tadi sukses membuat Yunho tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Karena aku benar, kau harus menuruti kemauanku sekarang,"

Yunho merinding. Kata-kata Jaejoong barusan terdengar sangat horor di telinganya.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa? Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu," Yunho mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Apa kau tidak ingat? Dulu kau bilang jika kau benar aku harus menuruti kemauanmu, dan berarti itu juga berlaku sebaliknya,"

"Tapi.. oke terserah,"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis mendengar suara Yunho yang terdengar pasrah itu.

"Aku ingin pizza sekarang juga!"

"Eh?" Yunho tersentak kaget. Ia pikir tadi Jaejoong akan menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh, seperti bertelanjang didepan kelas, berteriak kata-kata aneh di lapangan dan berbagai hal aneh lainnya.

Tanpa diketahui Jaejoong, Yunho mendesah lega di dalam hatinya.

"Aku ingin pizza super jumbo dengan ekstra toping keju. Pinggirannya juga harus berisi sosis. Rotinya tidak boleh terlalu tebal dan harus dipanggang sampai rotinya sedikit lebih kering dari biasannya,"

"Mwo?"

"Ayo cepat!"

Yunho langsung meraih handphonenya. Belum selesai Yunho mengetik nomer delivery pizza, tiba-tba seseorang merebut handphonenya.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh menggunakan handphonemu?" Jaejoong berkata sambil memainkan handphone Yunho yang sudah ada di tangannya.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menelepon ke sana?"

"Siapa bilang kau boleh menelepon?"

Glekk. Jangan bilang…

"Kau harus pergi ke toko pizza itu," Yunho sweatdrop seketika. Toko pizza kan jauh dari sini? Perasaan lega yang ia rasakan tadi sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Hyung, kan sekarang masih jam pelajaran,"

Suara Junsu membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya dan Yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Benar juga," Jaejoong bergumam. "Baiklah,belikan aku saat pulang sekolah nanti. Tapi kau tetap harus pergi ke tokonya, tidak boleh menelpon. Untuk berjaga-jaga, akan kusimpan handphonemu sampai nanti," Jaejoong berkata panjang lebar sambil memasukan handphone Yunho ke dalam saku celana seragamnya.

Tentu saja senyum kemenangan yang terpampang di wajah Jaejoong, jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi memelas di wajah Yunho. Yoochun dan Junsu hanya memandang bingung kedua orang itu, apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi di antara mereka?

.

.

.

Yunho segera turun dari bis dan melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Shit!" umpat Yunho dan dia segera berlari ke taman dengan tangan kanannya yang menenteng satu kotak besar pizza. Yunho baru saja kembali dari toko pizza untuk membeli pizza yang Jaejoong inginkan tadi.

Jaejoong memberi waktu Yunho 30 menit untuk pergi membeli pizza itu dan pergi ke taman tempat Jaejoong menunggu sekarang.

Yunho tidak pernah berhenti menggerutu di perjalanannya tadi. Bagaimana bisa ia kembali dalam waktu 30 menit, sedangkan untuk membuat pizzanya sendiri butuh waktu 15 menit, belum lagi tokonya yang sangat jauh itu.

Yunho terus berlari sampai ia melihat orang yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang menyebalkan ini sedang duduk dengan nyaman di kursi taman. Beda sekali dengannya yang terlihat kelelahan. Yunho memandang sebal namja itu dan berjalan menghampirinya. Ia sudah lelah berlari sepanjang hari ini.

"Ini," kata Yunho sedikit ketus sambil menyodorkan kotak pizza yang ia bawa ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kau terlambat," suara Jaejoong tidak kalah ketus dengan Yunho, tapi dia tetap saja mengambil bungkusan pizza itu.

"Sudah kan? Aku sudah boleh pulang?"

"Ani, kau harus memakan pizza ini denganku," Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Mwo?" Yunho sekarang terlihat gugup. Pasalnya tadi sebelum ia pergi ke taman, dia sudah menambahkan sambal super pedas ke pizza itu. Yunho mulai berkeringat dingin, ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa memakannya, karena ia tadi benar-benar menambahkan banyak sambal ke pizza itu. Niat awalnya adalah untuk mengerjai Jaejoong, tapi dia jadi kena juga =="

Berbeda sekali dengan Jaejoong yang saat ini tertawa terbahak-bahak di dalam hatinya saat melihat raut wajah Yunho yang terlihat seperti sudah ketahuan mencuri. Tentu saja, Yunho tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong memiliki kemampuan khusus. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong sudah mengetahui bahwa Yunho sudah menambahkan sambal super pedas di pizzanya. Yunho juga tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Jaejoong adalah orang sangat sangat sangat suka makanan pedas.

Jaejoong semakin tertawa di dalam hatinya. Sekarang giliran dia yang mengerjai Yunho, entah kenapa Jaejoong senang sekali melakukan hal itu.

"Ayo makan," Jaejoong mulai membuka kotak pizzanya, memperlihatkan pizza yang berwarna merah.

Yunho semakin panik melihat pizza yang terlihat seperti neraka itu.

"Err.. mana Yoochun dan Junsu?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yunho ingat tadi Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa dia akan menunggu di sini dengan Yoochin dan Junsu.

"Mereka sudah pulang,"Jaejoong menjawab dengan santai.

Yoochun dan Junsu memang sudah pulang karena ada urusan. Tapi sebelum mereka pulang tadi , Jaejoong sempat menceritakan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Yunho minggu lalu kepada mereka.

Jaejoong mengambil sepotong pizza dan menyodorkannya ke dapan Yunho.

"Ini! Makan!" perintah Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap pizza itu ragu-ragu. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil pizza itu. Ouhhh.. lihatlah warna merah yang ada di pizza itu, pasti itu pedas sekali.

"Apa aku harus memakannya?" Yunho melihat Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas.

"Tentu saja,"

Yunho menelan ludahnya dan menatap pizza itu lagi. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan pizza itu ke mulutnya dan menggigit ujungnya.

"ARRGHH!" Yunho langsung berteriak kepedasan. Padahal yang ia makan tadi hanya sepotong kecil pizza itu.

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa Jaejoong meledak melihat raut wajah Yunho yang memerah kepedasan.

"Arghhh! Kenapa pedas sekali!" Yunho mengibaskan tangannya di depan mulutnya, berharap semoga itu bisa meredam rasa panas yang teramat panas dalam mulutnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" bukannya berhenti,Jaejoong malan tertawa lebih keras.

Yunho melirik sebal ke arah Jaejoong, lalu ia lantas mencoba mencari air minum didalam tasnya. Ia mengambil botol minumnya masih dengan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi, nihil. Botol minumnya kosong.

"SHIT!" umpat Yunho, tangannya kembali mengibas di depan mulutnya panas sekali.

"Hahahaha!"

Yunho segera beranjak dari duduknya, berusaha mencari seorang penjual minuman di taman itu.

"Tunggu! Hahaha.." panggil Jaejoong di sela-sela tawanya. Jaejoong menarik Yunho duduk kembali.

"Hahaha.." Jaejoong masih saja tertawa saat ia mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Haha.. ini.. haha,"

Yunho secepat kilat langsung menyambar botol minum yang disodorkan Jaejoong padanya. Tanpa banyak pikir, Yunho menelan habis semua air dalam botol itu hingga ia tidak sadar jika beberapa tetes air tumpah membasahi dagu dan lehernya.

"Haahh.." Yunho mendesah lega saat ia merasakan mulutnya tidak sepanas tadi.

"Ha.. haha," Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang masih saja menertawainya.

"Puas kau?"

"Haha.. Salah sendiri kau berniat mengerjaiku," Jaejoong mengapus air mata yang sudah keluar entah sejak kapan di ujung matanya.

Sebegitu parahnya kah aku tadi sampai ia menangis? Batin Yunho.

Yunho langsung tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lehernya.

"Haha, lihat! Sampai air minumnya tumpah semua!" Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang berseru kepadanya sambil mengusap lehernya menggunakan sebuah sapu tangan. Sepertinya sapu tangan itu milik Jaejoong. Yunho langsung mengambil sapu tangan itu dan memundurkan badannya sedikit. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit berdebar-debar saat Jaejoong mengusap lehernya tadi

Dengan perlahan Yunho mulai mengusapkan sendiri sapu tangan itu ke leher dan dagunya sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengerjaiku, aku sudah tau kalau kau sudah menambahkan sambal super pedas di pizzaku," akhirnya Jaejoong bisa bicara dengan lancar setelah ia bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Hah?" Yunho memandang Yunho Jaejoong bingung. Sudah tahu? Bagaimana bisa?

Jaejoong lalu mengambil pizza Yunho tadi dan memakannya dengan santai. Yunho tersenyum menyeringai, menunggu Jaejoong berteriak kepedasan juga. Tapi setelah gigitan ke tiga, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi kepedasan. Yunho pun menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Kau.. kau tidak kepedasan?"

"Ah! Satu lagi, kau pasti tidak tahu kalau aku sangat sangat menyukai makanan pedas," Jaejoong menggigit pizza nya dengan semangat setelah berkata seperti itu.

Yunho lagi-lagi menatap Jaejoong horor.

"Tapi itu kan sangat pedas, meskipun kau suka makanan pedas, tidak mungkin kau bisa memakannya setenang itu," kata Yunho sembari mengembalikan sapu tangan Jaejoong yang ia pegang dari tadi.

"Haha, kau tidak tahu kalau aku bisa makan masakan level 10," seru Jaejoong bangga lalu kembali melahap pizzanya.

Level 10? Itu kan sangat pedas. Bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti dia, batin Yunho.

"Eh? Lalu kau tadi bilang kalau kau sudah tau aku menambahkan sambal itu. Bagaimana bisa?" Yunho lalu teringat kata-kata Jaejoong tadi.

"Oh,itu. Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku kan punya keahlian khusus," Jaejoong melahap potongan terakhir pizzanya.

"Keahlian khusus?"

"Ne! Aku bisa meramal masa depan," Jaejoong berkata dengan santai, namun sedetik kemudian, dia tersadar dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"EEHHH?"

~TBC~

Finnaly~ Aku sendiri nggak nyangka chap 2 cerita ini bakalan ada. Soalnya ku juga agak bingung sama ceritanya *plakk* jangan ditiru .. haha

Adakah yang masih mau baca ff ini ? But anyway, gomawo yang sudah baca atau yang nggak sengaja baca ini *bow* Tapi tetap seperti biasa, review, ne? Jangan lupa review ^^

Dan sekarang, aku mau bales review dari yang sudah berbaik hati me-review ff ini di chap 1 ^^ ::

PUsaKA : Ini sudah lanjut, review ne ? ^^

Cho Arie : gomawo ^^ uda updet nih..

ninamum itha : abis aku liat lagi, emang banyak typo nya, mianhe ne ? ^^ Trus yg suffix '-a' itu ,uda aku ganti tapi cumin yg buat yunho aku pake"-ya", lebih enak soalnya, gomawo uda ngingetin ^^

HaeRieJoongie : ne mianhe.. yg chap 1 kemaren emang banyak typo nya ,, gomawo uda mau ngingetin ^^

js-ie : keke ,, jawabannya ada di chap ini ^^ tetep review, ne ?

Enno KimLee : iya dong, yun kan selalu soulmatenya jae ,, haha .. gomawo uda mau review ^^

OktavLuvJejeTooMuch : keren? Gomawo :D hahaha , belom bisa bikin yang rate itu tuh , mianhe .. nih uda update ,, review ne? ^^

KimHanKyu : keren? Gomawo :D uda di update nih chap 2 nya.. review ne ? ^^


End file.
